User blog:Artzy Sky/Queen of the Wiki: S1 Ep.1 (Results
Welcome ladies, now before I announce the results, I unfortunately have to comment that Miz Cracker has decided to leave the competition. Now, when I call your name, please step forward: Monet X Change Kim Chi Trinity Taylor Sasha Velour Alaska Condragulations, you all represent the tops for this challenge, and as such have all been given an opportunity to move up a rank. Aja, Aquaria, I'm sorry but you have failed to impress me, you ladies are safe and may be leave the stage. The rest of you, it's time for your critiques. First up, Monet Rimen: I liked that you included a lot of Monet's iconic references in your introduction, it really shows your knowledge of Monet. You start was great but while having a poem references her snatch game, it just came out of no where. Your look was cute but I don't see that as Monet's best drag. FalcoLombardi99: '''I like how your introduction truly shown who Monet X Change is and used her iconic references to make the introduction more memorable. Your poem referencing her snatch game was kinda out of place. Your look was good but not Monet's best. Next up, '''Kim Chi Rimen: Your introduction was pieced together really well and showed off who Kim Chi was. However, I feel like you didn't go far enough, the ending with Kim asking when dinner was, it was funny but you could've done that throughout the entire introduction rather than the last sentence. As for your look, I liked it, it was classic Kim Chi but like your introduction, you could've gone a little further. FalcoLombardi99: '''You had a good introduction and it shown us who Kim Chi is. The ending was funny but I wish you could've done that during the entirety of the introduction instead of just the end. Your look was classic Kim Chi but it wasn't your best drag. Next up, '''Trinity Taylor Rimen: Gurl, I loved your introduction! It was short but it delivered everything I needed to see from Trinity Taylor. Your look was also great and the reveal worked. Overall, great job tonight!! FalcoLombardi99: '''Wow, your introduction was really good. Short yet told us everything we needed to know about the mothertucker. Your look was stunning and the reveal worked well! Good job! Next up, '''Sasha Velour Rimen: I liked your introduction, it was pieced together really well and I understood what Sasha is about, that being said, I felt like you still could've pushed for more, it didn't give me everything. As for your look, this is great and is what expect for Very Best Drag. FalcoLombardi99: '''Your introduction gave me a basic understanding of who Sasha Velour is, but I think you could've given us more as the introduction didn't give me much outside of a basic understanding of who Sasha Velour is. Your look was really good though and was truly your best drag. And finally, '''Alaska Rimen: I loved your introduction, it was 100% Alaska and it was amazing. I got what you were selling me and I loved it. For your look, it's Alaska's classic, garbage couture, it was a great look and a great introduction, great job Alaska!! FalcoLombardi99: '''Wig! Your introduction was the gaggiest of the night! It truly served who Alaska truly is, it was the best of the night! Your look was classic Alaska and her garbage couture! Best introduction of the night and best look of the night! Top toot! Great job, Alaska! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... '''Trinity Taylor, Sasha Velour & Alaska, you have all won this week's ranking challenge! Condragulations, you have all moved up to Rank F. Monet X Change, Kim Chi, you ladies are safe, you may leave the stage. And Alaska, for this week, you have the Favour of the Queen!! The Favour of the Queen is an advantage granted by yours truly to whoever I thought performed the best in this challenge. I will message you later about your advantage for Episode 2. You ladies may now leave the stage! Category:Blog posts